A Curse Called Revenge
by Dark Nightingale
Summary: A girl is haunted by a dream, when suddenly an injured beyblader appears in the hospital she's working in, but something brings her curious as she has a feeling they met before, but was it on good terms or bad? Love and Angest and cursed called revenge.
1. Prologe

A Curse Called Revenge

Prologue:

Lightning split the air as a small girl knelled on the ground as the sound of metal beating metal over and over with a powerful force.

The rain fell down slowly at first gentle but it started to fall stronger.

"Finish the job," a voice yelled behind the girl, as she looked up into the sky where to dark figures jumped at each other, the sound of a roar of pain came from one of the huge figures.

The girl slowly stood a hand on an arm as she shook for a moment, a sudden strength flowed through her as the two figures parted, the one above her seemed to crotch down a bit, but as she stood straight it stood with her.

"Lunaris, time to end this," the girls voice came lightly weak, yet stronger she closed her eyes concentrating for a moment as if seeing the powerful beast through the eyes of her own, once she opened them up a sudden light appeared around her body, then thinned into a winding light around her arms and torso.

The lightning flashed again and she saw the face of her opponent for a moment, his eyes were focused and matched that of his beast.

The light shaped and tightened around her becoming think chains, pain filled her body as they tightened more around her making her wince in pain.

She couldn't make out the words her opponent yelled as the thunder rolled powerfully.

Instead she watched as the beast charged at the two.

_Hurry, Lunaris, before he attacks. _The girl thought as she watched as the beast suddenly got fast.

"No," she whispered as suddenly beast pounced with a sudden force she never felt before.

Her eyes went wide as the chains around her shattered taking her strength with it.

It felt like years before her body slammed on the ground, a small object landing right by her head, she reached out for it, but she could hardly move at all.

A sudden shadow hovered over her and a voice spoke out before leaving her to lay there.

"You failed."

"Tyro?"

"Tyro?"

"Come on Tyro get up," A voice called out as green eyes flashed open suddenly.

"Tyro, you fell asleep again and it didn't sound like it was a good one either," a dark figure hovered over the confused Tyro.

"Now get up, you'll be late again," the person said leaving before Tyro's vision could clear up and see who was even yelling at her, but the voice was familiar enough for her to guess it was her friend Sara.

"Just a dream… why was it so real?" Tyro whispered as she sat straight up placing her head in her hands as soft teal hair fell around her.


	2. Injury

A Curse Called Revenge

Chapter 1:

Injury

A soft warm wind caressed a girl hair as she walked down the streets, a soft smile upon her lips as she closed her eyes enjoying the warm feeling of the summer.

But her mind was still weary about the dream she had, it felt so real, every part of it, even when she woke up she felt her arms tingling from the chains that were around her, but her memory showed nothing at all.

Long teal hair flowed behind her as the wind blew and then softly rested at her waist like normally, her eyes opened again as she made a short turn her green eyes shimmered with joy, yet worry at the same time.

She was a wonderfully slim girl, almost fragile in a way, her skin was a near porcelain appearance, but was completely.

She had a light scar on her shoulder that showed easily in her white tank top that held tightly to her curves, along with black shorts that showed off her strong legs.

On her feet black and white shoes and leg warms, the left was white and the right one was black, that went from her ankles to just below her knees, matching bands were placed on her wrist and upper arm.

Around her neck was a black chocker with a white crescent moon in the center, which gave her a more majestic look.

Soon a large building came into view as she walked quickly down the street; large lettering upon the building told her it was the hospital which was the place she worked daily.

It wasn't rare to find a teen in the hospital, but working there it was a bit rare, she was used as a nurse mostly to young kids or serious injuries that could only require a certain treatment recorded in a book her mother made years ago.

She entered the hospital welcome by a bright smile from the front desk, but also weak smiles from those in the waiting rooms, who could barely keep them up before falling down in worry once again.

The girl's heart when to the many people, she could understand the feeling of endless worry within ones own heart.

She slipped past a door to the main halls where she was handed a white coat to wear, then placed her hair up in a pony tail letting her short bangs to frame her face.

"Tyro," a girl yelled waving her over as the girl walked over curious to her.   
"You're late, but that's not why I called you over, there's been an major injury in room 106, another beyblade battle gone extreme," the women said laughing as if it amused her.

Tyro couldn't help but frown; her words just reminded her of her dreams and made her arms suddenly ache.

"The doctor heard you knew something about it and wanted you to take a look, plus he has another patient that needs him stat so you need to watch over the kid for a while, got it?" the women asked as she handed Tyro a small clipboard.

"Got it, Room 106," she said as she took the clipboard and marched off quickly to the room, once she reached it she noticed a small crowd in front of the doorway blocking her way in.  
"Excuse me," Tyro said, as the people continued to pear inside the room, she tapped her foot as none of them seemed to even move.  
"Excuse me," Tyro said louder as one of people turned there heads to look back at her.

"Huh?" the person said as blue eyes peered at her green ones.  
"You and your group are blocking my way I need to get in," Tyro said her voice lightly annoyed.  
The kid laughed suddenly as if what she said was amusing, the rest of the group looked back as if curious to the sudden outburst.

"That cute, you must be fan, you don't have to see him when he's injured we'd be glad to give you an autograph," the guy said still amused.

Tyro sighed heavily.

"One, I have no clue who you are, two, I'm not a fan of anyone, and three, I work here and if you want this person to get better you all best move out of my way," the girl said angrily as the group parted suddenly and let her walk right in.  
"Uh… sorry about that," the guy yelled after her as she walked to the end of the bed in a graceful way.   
"Don't worry about it, right now you all must move to the waiting room for a bit, I'll come and tell you more later," she said looking at the group, but one of them jumped in the room as if outrage.  
"But Ray's our friend, we are not leaving him until we know what's going on!" he yelled in an over dramatic kind of way.  
"Listen, he's not going to get better if you guys don't give him some room, I promise once I figure out what needs to be done you can right back in, just be patient," Tyro said in a more calm and soft voice that seemed to sooth the boys worries.

"Alright," the guy said shorting rubbing the back of his neck as he faced the small group.  
"Lets go back and wait some more," he said annoyed as the boy left quickly closing the door behind him.

"So you're Ray huh?" Tyro said looking up at the kid, but realized the guy was asleep, but she only smiled lightly as the peaceful expression, but it dropped at the bruises and the bandages on the guy's body.

Long black hair fell around the sleeping body, in his hands he clutched onto a long cloth, curiosity filled her mind as she noticed a small color on the other side near his hands, when she walked over turning it over a ying yang symbol appeared among the red cloth.

She stared at it for a long moment before moving away from it, a hand on her head.

A sudden headache and the dream flashed through her mind like a terrible memory.

Tyro looked at the person only guessing what kind of eyes hid under that sleeping impression.

_Somehow I know this person… but I can't put my finger on it…somehow we met once. _

Tyro looked at the clipboard scanning the name quickly.

"Ray Kon?" she whispered softly as she placed the clipboard down again, her eyes watching the person once more.  
"And beyblade battle did this?" she whispered as she scanned the wounds, already the blood was seeping through the bandages.

"Well… first thing is first, let's get you fixed up again," Tyro said smiling as she went to a cabinet getting the supplies.

"Where is she?" a boy said pacing franticly in the waiting room, even the people sitting around him seemed to get uncomfortable seeing him pacing around.

"Tyson, calm down, she promised she would come as soon as she could," another one of the boys said to the beyblader Tyson, his face was filled with impatience and worry for his friend.  
"Yea Tyson, you're making me nervous just watching you," a girl said as she looked over at another girl who seemed quieter, not only that, the most worried about there friend.

The one named Tyson plopped down on a near by chair looking at the door as if expecting the girl to come out.

"How can we even trust her? She's Rays doctor and she's our age!" Tyson said loudly as he slouched in his chair.

"Yes it was weird," said the girl who turned her attention to back to Tyson.

The blue eyed kid sighed heavily as he looked to his right a small boy typed endlessly on his computer glasses shining from the glare of the computer screen.

"Ray did get some major injuries from that last battle, it would take a while to get him back in shape again, we just have to be patient, I heard of the girl who works here, she's a blader too, but she stopped a few years ago," the boy said as he stopped for a moment fixing his glasses.

"That girl? Do you know who she is?" the girl asked curiously.

"Tyro's her name, but no one knows about her last name, actually her whole background is a mysterious, only that she worked for a beyblade group then quit suddenly," the boy said as he looked up at the girl.

Tyson suddenly went into a deep thought as if not sure about this Tyro at all.  
The sound of the door opening made Tyson sit up straight as he noticed the girl come out her face worried a bit.

"How is he?" the girl said standing up as many eyes looked over at Tyro as she stood in front of the group.  
"He's injuries are pretty bad, the bleeding finally stopped, it's going to take a while for them to heal, he's got a light fever as well," Tyro said sighing a bit. "But he's going to heal, we got the best medication from him as well as a secret therapy to get him back on his feet again," Tyro said smiling, soon a hand touched her arm making her jump a bit as she meet pink eyes.  
"So Ray's going to be ok right?" the girl asked her eyes was filled with so much worried that Tyro just had to smile.  
"He's going to fine trust me," Tyro said. "I promise you, he's in good hands, I'm not the only one taking care of him, others are as well," Tyro said and the girl seemed to finally relax.  
"You all must be really close to him, never have I seen people stress out as much as you guys have," she said.   
"Ray's our teammate, without him I don't think we could have gotten as far as we have," the blue eyed boy said suddenly.

"Beybladers?" Tyro asked.

"Yep, that's right; we're the one and only blade breakers!" Tyson said jumping up quickly with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"Never heard of you," Tyro said causing Tyson to fall suddenly.

"But you're a beyblader too, don't you follow the tournaments that happen?" the computer boy said suddenly as if surprised.

"I stopped beyblading a long time ago," Tyro said looking away for a moment then back at the group.  
"Well then, I'm Hilary," one of the girl said suddenly smiling brightly.  
"That's Max," Hilary introduced the boy with the blue eyes that laughed at her.

"This is Mariah," she said to the girl with the pink eyes that matched her hair, Tyro could tell that this girl was the most worried about Ray.  
"The one in the corner there is Kai, he doesn't talk much anyways, so don't worry about him much," Hilary said as she indicated the quiet multi-colored haired guy.

"It's nice meeting you all, my name is Tyro," she said bowing politely to the group.   
"You are able to see Ray if you would like to, he's still sleeping so try not to wake him up, he'll need all the rest and recovering he can get," Tyro said indicating to the door leading them all back to the room, but all along the way there Tyro could hear Mariah muttering over and over "please be ok Ray."


End file.
